1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of processing or deburring a butt weld so that a smooth, cylindrical surface is achieved where the burr was located. This invention also relates to an apparatus which deburrs the butt weld.
2. Description of the Related Art
When wires are butt welded, an annular burr or nugget is created. In most cases, it is desirable and necessary to remote the burr so that a smooth, cylindrical surface is obtained where the wires were butt welded. Heretofore, to the best of applicant""s knowledge, the customary methods of removing the burr from the butt weld were to grind the burr or to hammer the burr. The grinding and/or hammering methods are time-consuming and require that the butt welded pieces be transferred from the person performing the butt welding operation to a person who will perform the grinding or hammering operation. The above methods generate a loss in profits through additional employee salaries and interruptions created in the production cycle.
A method and means is described for processing butt welds. More particularly, a method and means is provided for deburring the burr which results when wires are butt welded together. The machine of this invention comprises a deburring head which has a pair of opposing deburring rollers rotatably mounted thereon. A linkage interconnects the deburring rollers to cause the rollers to be rotated as the linkage is reciprocated between first and second positions with respect to the deburring head by means of an air cylinder operatively connected to the linkage. Each of the rollers has a milled surfaced formed on the circumference thereof. The milled surfaces of the rollers face one another when the linkage is in its first position to enable the wires having the burr thereon to be positioned between the deburring rollers. As the linkage moves from its first position to its second position and from its second position to its first position, the circumferences of the rollers engage the burr to roll out the same, thereby creating a substantially smooth cylindrical surface where the burr was located.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved method and means for processing a butt weld.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved method and means for deburring a butt weld burr.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method and means for deburring a butt weld which eliminates the need for grinding or hammering the burr.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method and means for processing a butt weld which reduces the cost thereof.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method and means for processing a butt weld which eliminates the need for separate grinding and/or hammering steps.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method and means for processing a butt weld which eliminates breaks or interruptions in the production cycle.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.